


I said a book not a poem || V ||

by Bone_Zone



Series: Devil May Cry: Welcome to Parenthood [4]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: The twins love to hear the sound of their fathers voice.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Devil May Cry: Welcome to Parenthood [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555855
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	I said a book not a poem || V ||

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used: :“maybe you should try reading a book to them?”

If V was asked if he would ever have a child the man would have said it would never happen.After all the man was dying though now...now he could proudly shout { he wouldn’t } that he was going to be a father.

He wasn’t going to question why or how he was able to keep his body, he was just happy to be with you.

Clutching his cane he slowly made his way over to where you were relaxing on the couch. One hand on your growing stomach while the other lingered in Shadow’s fur. The large familiar curled by your side.

A smile tugged at the edge of his lips, seeing your eyes light up.That was directed at him, nobody else. Seeing you start to shift your body Shadow let out a displeased growl as V slowly made his way over to you.

“Please do not move my love.” Sitting beside you, V then closed his eyes as his hand moved over the baby bump, though it seemed your unborn child already knew his voice due to that sharp kick you received.

Chuckling you shook your head doing your best to get comfortable. With Shadow on one side of you and V on the other side you’ve never felt more safe.

“Where is Griffin?”Another kick, you did your best to not flinch.

Letting out a yawn you shrugged your shoulders. “He was getting annoying...I sent him away.”

Still caressing your stomach you started to fall asleep agsinst V’s shoulder though you knew what could help.

“V?”

“Yes my love?”The baby gave you another kick though that made you suck in some air,

**“maybe you should try reading a book to them?”** You did your best to smile up at V. “They love your voice and hopefully it will get them to calm down. Forcing out a laugh V shook his head as he pulled out a fimiliar book you’ve gotten to know quiet well.

“I said a book not a poem” you joked though V playfully rolled his eyes.

“Would you like for me to put it away y/n.”

“No! No...”

Hiding his smirk V gave your lips a small kiss as he flicked threw the book trying to find the perfect poem.

“Ah here we go.”

Hearing his voice you could feel yourself falling a sleep, V’s hand soothing the twins kicking though closing his book shut the man started to recit one from memory.

_Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?Thou art more lovely and more temperate._

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

_And summer’s lease hath all too short a date.Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,And often is his gold complexion dimmed;_

_And every fair from fair sometime declines,_

_By chance, or nature’s changing course, untrimmed;_

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade,Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow’st,Nor shall death brag thou wand’rest in his shade,_

_When in eternal lines to Time thou grow’st.So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._

Finishing off the poem he blinked then glanced down at your form seeing that you’ve fallen asleep though he was greatful the twins stopped kicking. Chuckling it seemed you right about his voice.

Leaning down he pressed a small kiss to your stomach. “Do be good for your mother little ones, your mother works hard.”


End file.
